User blog:Baby soap/This is what admins do when they are bored!
PM Michael: HMMM PM baby.soap1: HAM PM Michael: SPAM PM baby.soap1: PAMELA PM Michael: SPATULA PM baby.soap1: TULIPS PM Michael: ROSES PM baby.soap1: ROAST BEEF PM Michael: BUTTERFLIES PM baby.soap1: KLINGON PM Michael: BATTLESTAR GALACTICA PM baby.soap1: BATTLEMATER WREX PM Michael: ICE CREAM PM baby.soap1: WHIPPED CREAM PM Michael: SOUR CREAM PM baby.soap1: SOUR PATCH KIDS PM Michael: EYE PATCH PM baby.soap1: EYEBALL PM Michael: VOLLEYBALL PM baby.soap1: VOLLEY OF ARROWS PM Michael: BOW AND ARROWS PM baby.soap1: BONES PM Michael: SKELETON PM baby.soap1: SKILLET PM Michael: STOVE PM baby.soap1: TV PM Michael: LIVING ROOM APPLIANCE PM baby.soap1: APP STORE PM Michael: APPLE STORE PM baby.soap1: APPLE JUICE PM Michael: ORANGE JUICE PM baby.soap1: JUICY FRUIT PM Michael: GUM COMPANY PM baby.soap1: GUN PM Michael: WEAPON PM baby.soap1: PONY PM Michael: UNICORN PM baby.soap1: CORN ON THE COB PM Michael: COBWEB PM baby.soap1: WEBSTER'S DICTIONARY PM Michael: URBAN DICTIONARY PM baby.soap1: TRON PM Michael: TRON LEGACY PM baby.soap1: LEGION PM Michael: CENTURION PM baby.soap1: PERCENT PM Michael: HUNDRED PM baby.soap1: DREADFUL PM Michael: DREADLESS PM baby.soap1: READING RAILROAD PM Michael: STUPID RAILROAD PM baby.soap1: STUPENDOUS PM Michael: DEPENDANT PM baby.soap1: PENCIL PM Michael: PEN PM baby.soap1: ENTER PM Michael: TERRORIST PM baby.soap1: WRIST PM Michael: ARM PM baby.soap1: ARMSTRONG PM Michael: STRONG ARM PM baby.soap1: STRENGTH PM Michael: WEAKNESS PM baby.soap1: NESQUICK PM Michael: WHATTHEHELLAREWEDOING PM baby.soap1: I DON'T KNOW PM Michael: NOW PM baby.soap1: NORWAY PM Michael: NOWAY PM baby.soap1: BRUCE WAYNE PM Michael: BRUCE LEE PM baby.soap1: LEEROY JENKINS PM Michael: SULLIVAN PM baby.soap1: SULLY PM Michael: SOLEMN PM baby.soap1: LEMON PM Michael: LIME PM baby.soap1: LIMBER PM Michael: LIMB PM baby.soap1: IMDB PM Michael: INVU PM baby.soap1: INSIDE PM Michael: OUTSIDE PM baby.soap1: SIDEWINDER PM Michael: PORT PM baby.soap1: PORTAL 2 PM Michael: PORTAL 1 PM baby.soap1: PORTABELLO MUSHROOM PM Michael: SHROOMS PM baby.soap1: ROOMMATE PM Michael: MATE PM baby.soap1: MATTHEW PM Michael: MATH PM baby.soap1: ANTHEM PM Michael: NATIONAL ANTHEM PM baby.soap1: SCHEMATICS PM Michael: SCHOOL PM baby.soap1: HOOLIGAN PM Michael: HOLIDAY PM baby.soap1: OLIVE PM Michael: GREEK PM baby.soap1: KOOTRA PM Michael: ZEROYALVIKING PM baby.soap1: KING JAMES PM Michael: SP00NERISM PM baby.soap1: NURSE PM Michael: DOCTOR PM baby.soap1: CORTANA PM Michael: HAN SOLO PM baby.soap1: SOLOMAN PM Michael: TEMPLE PM baby.soap1: MAPLE PM Michael: CANADIAN PM baby.soap1: GRENADE PM Michael: BRUNO MARS PM baby.soap1: MARSHMALLOWS PM Michael: MARSHALL PM baby.soap1: SHARK PM Michael: SHARK WEEK PM baby.soap1: WEAKNESS PM Michael: LOCKNESSMONSTER PM baby.soap1: MASTER LOCK PM Michael: MASTER KEY PM baby.soap1: KEYLOGGER PM Michael: LOGIN KEY PM baby.soap1: GIN PM Michael: GINER PM baby.soap1: NERF GUN PM Michael: BB GUN PM baby.soap1: BUBBLES PM Michael: FLAT PM baby.soap1: FLAMES PM Michael: AIMES PM baby.soap1: MESS PM Michael: MESSY PM baby.soap1: SASSY PM Michael: ASS PM baby.soap1: SAS PM Michael: SAD PM baby.soap1: DAD PM Michael: MAD PM baby.soap1: MADNESS PM Michael: CAN'T WAIT TILL ONE OF THEM GETS ON AND GETS ANNOYED BY ALL OF THE MESSAGES THEY WILL GET PM baby.soap1: I PUT THIS CONVERSATION ON THE WIKI PM Michael: OKAY PM baby.soap1: YAK PM Michael: KAYAK PM baby.soap1: KARMA PM Michael: DARMA PM baby.soap1: MURDER PM Michael: DEATH PM baby.soap1: TEETH PM Michael: TOOTH PM baby.soap1: TOMATO PM Michael: ROTTEN TOMATO PM baby.soap1: TORRENT PM Michael: ILLEGAL PM baby.soap1: LEGS PM Michael: BODY PART PM baby.soap1: PARSLEY PM Michael: PARLEY PM baby.soap1: PARTNER PM Michael: PARTING PM baby.soap1: TINGLES PM Michael: JINGLES PM baby.soap1: PRINGLES PM Michael: CHIPS PM baby.soap1: HIPSTER PM Michael: WANGSTER PM baby.soap1: STERN PM Michael: BOW PM baby.soap1: BOX PM Michael: BOTOX PM baby.soap1: TOXINS PM Michael: TAXES PM baby.soap1: TAR PM Michael: ASPHALT PM baby.soap1: SHERE PM baby.soap1: SPHERE* PM Michael: WHAT'S HERE PM baby.soap1: HERMIONE PM Michael: HARRY PM baby.soap1: HARD PM Michael: HARDON PM baby.soap1: DONALD PM Michael: RONALD MCDONALD PM baby.soap1: NAPALM PM Michael: MILITARY PM baby.soap1: LITERS PM Michael: LOITERING PM baby.soap1: TRAIN PM Michael: TRAINING PM baby.soap1: NINJA PM Michael: SAMURAI PM baby.soap1: RAICHU PM Michael: ANIME PM baby.soap1: NICKEL PM Michael: PENNY PM baby.soap1: PETROL PM Michael: GAS PM baby.soap1: MEXICAN PM Michael: GASSY MEXICAN PM baby.soap1: CHEX MIX PM Michael: DANZNEWZ PM baby.soap1: Y BLOG NO SHOW UP PM baby.soap1: NEW ZEALAND PM Michael: Y BLOG SHOW UP PM baby.soap1: SHOWER PM Michael: COMMENTARY PM baby.soap1: MENTHOL PM Michael: COCAINE PM baby.soap1: COCA COLA PM Michael: PEPSI PM baby.soap1: EW PM baby.soap1: PEP TALK PM Michael: PEPPER PM baby.soap1: PURSE PM Michael: WALLET PM baby.soap1: LETTER PM Michael: ENVELOPE PM baby.soap1: Y IT LUK WEERD PM baby.soap1: http://thecreatures.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Baby_soap/This_is_what_admins_do_when_they_are_bored! PM Michael: Y NO TEXT PM baby.soap1: ME NONO PM Michael: ME NONO TOO PM baby.soap1: ARARARA PM baby.soap1: http://thecreatures.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Baby_soap/This_is_what_admins_do_when_they_are_bored! PM Michael: RARARA PM baby.soap1: RARAWR PM Michael: RAWR RAWR PM baby.soap1: RAWR DINOSAUR PM Michael: EXTINCT PM baby.soap1: TONIC WATER PM Michael: YUCK\ PM Michael: MINERAL WATER PM baby.soap1: MINECRAFT PM Michael: IDON'THAVE PM Michael: MINING PM baby.soap1: i have a gift code PM baby.soap1: i think PM Michael: WHY DO YOU HAVE A GIFT CODE PM baby.soap1: i accidentally bought it PM Michael: hmmm PM baby.soap1: i2q6-r7a5-o7k6 PM Michael: thanks! :D PM baby.soap1: :D PM Michael: FUN FUN FUN PM baby.soap1: LOOKING FORWARD TO THE WEEKEND PM Michael: ITS FRIDAY FRIDAY PM baby.soap1: D: PM Michael: :S PM Michael: ARE YOU NOT LOOKING FORWARD TO THE WEEKEND PM baby.soap1: I AM PM baby.soap1: THATS IN LIKE 3 HOURS PM baby.soap1: :O Category:Blog posts